Coração Oculto
by Ray Max
Summary: Haveria um coração oculto numa alma onde reina a maldade? Haveria amor na vida de Lord Voldemort, outrora Tom Riddle?
1. Capítulo um: O Reencontro

Verônica Moris era uma mulher muito atraente; com seus longos cabelos negros que mantinham volume charmoso, olhos também negros, pele branca, lábios avermelhados, e um corpo bem definido. Aparentava ser mais velha, e não há ter 18 anos como tinha.

Uma mulher muito admirada pelos homens. Desde criança fora assim. Os meninos até faziam filas, enquanto as outras garotas olhavam feio. Sempre fora difícil encontrar uma amizade verdadeira, embora tenha encontrado mais tarde, Lucy Bordson.

Verônica foi abandonada pelos pais ao nascer, e viveu num orfanato de trouxas durante 12 anos, até ser adotada por uma família de bruxos, os Moris. Não chegou a freqüentar uma escola de bruxaria, mas foi ensinada pelos pais adotivos.

Mas ela tinha um segredo, uma paixão. Desde menina seu coração pertencia a um garoto, aquele que ela tentava extrair um único olhar, embora nem isso conseguisse. Seu nome era Tom Riddle.

Verônica caminhava pelas ruas de Londres ao anoitecer, era um costume seu. Apreciava a noite.

Já era tarde, não pretendia demorar. As ruas se tornavam mais perigosas durante a noite, o que não era muito confortável.

- Ora, que belezinha! – exclamou um velho que saía do bar – Não quer ir para a minha casa não, benzinho? Tenho algo muito bom para mostrar.

- Sai dessa! O meu presente é muito melhor! – dizia o outro, enquanto cercavam a moça.

- _Estupefaça_! – ordenou ela com a varinha, deixando os dois homens inconscientes.

Correu para longe dali. Não queria ser descoberta pelos trouxas.

Sentiu-se menos confortável ao novo lugar. Era deserto, escuro, estreito e fedia à carniça.

Antes de recuar, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Um homem saía de um cômodo, guardando algo nas vestes. Escondeu-se atrás de um muro, e avistou melhor o homem. Ele era jovem, um lindo jovem, a sua opinião. Mas aqueles olhos... ela conhecia aqueles olhos.

- Tom...? – chamou ela insegura, saindo do esconderijo – Tom Riddle...

Ele pareceu surpreso.

- Quem é você?!

- Verônica. Você não deve lembrar o meu nome. – sua voz começava a falhar devido à emoção – É você? É você mesmo?

- Hunf. – ele continuou andando, ignorando a moça.

- NÂO! – berrou, indo até a frente do garoto, como se tentasse impedir algo.

- Eu agradeceria se não fizesse escândalos. Não pretendo chamar a atenção.

- Eu esperei durante oito anos! Oito anos! Você não vai me deixar, não mais uma vez! – as lágrimas começavam a escorrer – Você foi embora com aquele velho, e nunca mais voltou! Pensei... pensei que não o veria mais... mas você está aqui! Não posso acreditar! Como ansiei esse momento...

- É uma pena. Porque nem me lembro de você.

- Obviamente que não. – ela secou as lágrimas, permitindo um sorriso, um belo sorriso – Os garotos faziam de tudo para agradar-me, formavam até filas. Eu poderia ter qualquer garoto, qualquer um... Mas o único que eu queria nunca me deu atenção. Nunca sorriu, nem olhou para mim. Eu mantinha uma paixão silenciosa, uma dor que só eu sentia. Eu queria pelo menos ser notada por esse garoto, mas para ele, para ele eu era alguém insignificante. O único garoto que eu queria... o único... Era você.

O garoto a olhou, intrigado. Era estranho ouvir aquilo, uma vez que ninguém nunca falara coisas assim. Obviamente fora elogiado, e como fora. Mas aquilo seria a primeira declaração que ouvia, a primeira de sua vida.

O coração da garota batia forte, será que finalmente conseguira? Finalmente recebera o olhar de seu amado, receberia um beijo? Seria correspondida?

Mas sua decepção veio ao ver a expressão de nojo que ele fez.

- Você é... trouxa. – afirmou ele.

- Fui adotada por uma família bruxa. – respondeu desapontada – Que importância isso tem? Você age como se... como se nada importasse...

- Mas não importa.

As lágrimas, antes de emoção, agora voltavam, carregando a sua dor anterior.

- Não... importa?! Tudo o que eu disse, tudo o que eu sinto, tudo o que fiz, tudo o que eu sofri... nada disso... importa?!

- E por que importaria?

- EU AMEI VOCÊ DURANTE A MINHA VIDA INTEIRA! – berrou desesperada, como se o tom de sua voz dependesse da idéia dele entender.

Ele desviou o olhar. Agora se lembrava dela. Lembrava dos tantos olhares que recebera, e também de como ela gritou e chorou quando ele finalmente abandonou aquele orfanato, local que desprezava, que odiava.

- Você me ama? – perguntou, voltando a observá-la.

- Mais do que pode imaginar.

- Por que me ama?

- Porque o meu coração escolheu você.

**_[ Continua _**

Oie :)

O que acharam? Ah sim, a Fic tem continuação.

Por favor, comentem :x

BeijO.


	2. Capítulo dois: Encontro e Desencontro

O cheiro de carniça já não incomodava Verônica, que fitava Tom Riddle com a ternura e a esperança que só existiam naquele olhar. Ele, no entanto, era indiferente, como se o cheiro de carniça pertencesse a ela.

- Que comovente! – zombou ele, recomeçando a andar. Ela o segurou pelo braço.

- Será que... podemos nos ver? Amanhã? – perguntou baixinho.

- Você é bastante ousada.

- Por favor... Acho que não perde nada.

- Perco tempo.

- Prometo não demorar. – ela o soltou - Amanhã de manhã? Posso esperá-lo?

- Onde?

- Ahn... – respondeu pensativa – O que prefere? Uma praça, um almoço...

- Tanto faz.

- Sabe aquele riozinho? Poderia ser lá.

- Vejo você amanhã então.

E ele foi embora, mas o olhar de Verônica, antes de esperança, agora era de alegria. Ele aceitara! Seria o começo de alguma coisa? Agora mais do que nunca ela tinha esperanças. Esperanças vivas de um amor que havia adormecido, que agora despertara. Faria de tudo, de tudo para conquistar o amor do seu tão querido Tom Riddle, o garoto dos seus sonhos.

Ela então voltou para casa, sentindo-se feliz, como não se sentia há dias.

Na manhã seguinte Verônica o esperava no lugar combinado, cheia de coisas para almoçarem, como num pic-nic. Defronte ao pequeno rio, encontrava-se a toalha com tudo pronto, e a moça que aguardava. Passaram-se minutos, e ela esperou por duas horas.

Levantou-se, desapontada. Quando ameaçou arrumar as coisas, ele chegou.

- Você poderia ser um pouco mais pontual! – ela sorria, contente em vê-lo mais uma vez. Como estava lindo! Talvez não tivesse notado sua beleza na noite anterior, devido ao lugar e ao escuro.

- Tinha coisas a fazer.

- Você quer? Olhe, eu preparei tudo. Fui eu que fiz. – ela ainda sorria, enquanto lhe mostrado aquilo que preparara. – Pode comer.

Eles começavam a comer. Tom observava o rio, Verônica o observava. Ficaram em silêncio por algum momento, até que ela disse:

- Fiquei sabendo da Câmara Secreta. Foi difícil, já que resolveram abafar o caso. É verdade? Então foi você quem evitou que Hogwarts fosse fechada? Apanhou o responsável? Ora, então você também é um herói!

- Praticamente.

- Fui adotada um ano depois da sua partida. Como queria ter ido para Hogwarts! Ouvi tantas coisas de você lá! Gostaria de poder ter visto.

- Não perdeu nada.

- Então você é modesto! – divertiu-se – Gosto da Grifinória, mas acho que cairia na Corvinal. Você foi de qual?

- Sonserina.

- Ahn... parece que ela não tem uma fama muito legal. Mas isso não importa, não é mesmo?

- Você fala demais. – reclamou ele, porém ela riu.

- E você fala pouco! Se dependesse de você, ficaríamos o dia todo olhando um para a cara do outro. Eu tenho que puxar assunto, já que isso não depende muito de você.

- Você é uma trouxa bastante irritante.

Ela parou de rir, sentindo-se ofendida.

- Você deveria parar de repetir isso. Trouxa, trouxa, trouxa! Já cansou, sabia disso?

- Não negue a sua natureza. – ele riu.

- Digo o mesmo a você! Você é tão sangue-puro quanto eu!

Dessa vez foi ele quem parou de rir, sentindo-se mais ofendido do que ela.

_- O que disse?_

- Fui abandonada, mas você nasceu naquele orfanato! Fomos criados como trouxas, mas você teve a sorte daquele velho levar você! A única diferença foi a nossa sorte, e só por causa disso você me trata como se fosse rei e eu não passasse de uma escrava!

- É melhor calar essa boca, sua sangue-ruim!

- Por quê?! Dói ouvir a verdade?! Seu sangue é tão ruim quanto o meu!

_- Crucio! _– ordenou ele com a varinha, fazendo com que ela deitasse no chão e gritasse de dor, sofrendo a terrível tortura daquela maldição. – É melhor aprender a controlar essa língua, _sangue-ruim_.

Ela ofegava, com os cabelos jogados no rosto, e uma única lágrima escorreu pelo rosto pálido. Ele passou por ela, e mais uma vez ela o impediu, segurando-lhe pelo tornozelo.

- Por que faz isso...? – perguntou enfraquecida.

- Você se esquece de que não sou mais aquele Tom.

- Eu pensei que você era.

- É melhor começar a temer o meu nome, o nome de Lord Voldemort.

- Lord Voldemort? Para que isso? Por que não pode ser apenas o Tom, e aceitar o meu amor?

- Eu não preciso do seu amor! – ela o largou depois do movimento brusco que fez com o pé, desaparecendo em seguida.

Verônica abraçou a si mesma, chorando silenciosamente. Ficou ali deitada, sozinha no lugar onde o encontro deveria ter sido perfeito.

- Não. – ela secou as lágrimas, levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, e acrescentou em voz firme – Não vou desistir.

**__**

**_( Continua )_**

_**Sem nome -** Yah xD! Brigada _

_**Taty -** Hermana O/! Nyaa! _♥

**Bia -** Irmãã! Uau, gostei! ushaushausha Que linda! Também amo você!

**Júlia -** ushaushuahsau xD! Adivinha quem é agora? Eu sou meio possessiva, também amo sushi, mas o meu aniversário é só mês que vem. Hey! Você ainda não falou como foi a super festa ;D

Obrigada, gente! Espero que estejam gostando, e continuem acompanhando

Beijo.


	3. Capítulo três: O Pedido Atendido

Havia sete pessoas naquela sala, que não se preocupavam com o tom de voz, uma vez que aquela casa era segura devido aos feitiços lançados pelo líder, o dono da casa. Os OAV (Objetivos em alcançar através da valentia), como eram conhecidos, eram contra os movimentos de Voldemort. Eles tinham um espião, ex-estudante da Sonserina, que suspeitava do garoto, e que depois ouvira o nome criado por ele. Uma organização nova, que pretendia atingir algum espaço no Ministério, ou pelo menos que alguém acreditasse na teoria que eles tinham, no temor.

- Essa sua amiga – dizia o líder -, acha que é de confiança? Acha que nos ajudará?

- Tenho plena confiança nela, e nos ajudará depois de souber do que ele fez. – respondeu Lucy – Como já disse, ela é trouxa, mas pode ser útil em combates.

- Então pode convocá-la. Ela será a oitava do grupo. Precisamos de mais dois.

- Tem um pequeno problema com a Verônica...

- Qual?

- Ela foi criada com ele, naquele orfanato. Digamos que... ela tinha uma certa paixão por ele.

Ouviram-se insultos, pessoas indignadas , sem acreditar que alguém amaria tal homem.

- Ela é louca?! Como pode amá-lo?! Como se ele pudesse amar alguém! – dizia o espião.

- Você confia nela, portanto confiamos em você, Lucy. – foi assim que o líder encerrou a reunião daquela noite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy foi até a casa da amiga, disposta a fazer o convite o mais rápido possível.

- Nossa, como você está pálida! O que foi que aconteceu?

- Nada. – murmurou em resposta – O que faz aqui há essa hora?

- Posso entrar? – Verônica assentiu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort estava satisfeito, acabara de terminar uma horcruxe. Atingiria o sonho de tantos homens – tornar-se imortal.

Mas ele se sentia estranho. Fazia uma semana desde aquele dia com Verônica. Era óbvio que não sentia falta dela, mas se sentia... estranho.

Um certo arrependimento foi sentido por ele, mas que durou por pouco tempo. Ele saiu, em busca de algo que pudesse ajudá-lo na sua 'evolução'.

Ele encontrou aquilo que procurava, mas que não iria admitir tão cedo. Ele encontrou Verônica, que esperava por ele.

- Pensei que não voltaria.

- Eu também. – a frieza em sua voz fez com que ele a estranhasse.

- Eu acho que exagerei... – disse ele, sem entender o verdadeiro motivo de suas palavras – Desculpe-me.

- A Maldição Cruciatus? Ela não é pior do que a Maldição do Amor.

Ele não soube o que responder, e ela não se importou em ajudar.

As lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, escorrendo pela face. O seu olhar ainda tinha aquela ternura, mas também tinha aquela tristeza.

- Ouvi coisas horríveis de você... coisas que não quero acreditar, talvez eu até acredite, eu só não quero acreditar. – ela tapou a boca com uma das mãos, chorando um pouco mais alto dessa vez – Por que o meu coração foi escolher você? Essa escolha só me trouxe o sofrimento, mais nada. Por mais que eu tenha sonhado, ela não me trouxe mais nada...

- Verônica... – ele a abraçou sem saber por que abraçava.

Ela o abraçou fortemente, chorando em seus braços.

- Tom... por quê?! Por que...?

- Eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou.

- Você é quem precisa ser! – ela suplicou num sussurro – Por favor, fique comigo! Eu não lhe peço mais nada... eu faria qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa! Deixe-me amar você. Por favor...

Foi assim que Verônica Moris se tornou a primeira Comensal da Morte, e não seria a última.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sabrina:** Oiee, flor. Seja Bem Vinda, un? Nya, obrigada! Espero que continue gostando.

**Mandy:** Hushaushausa! Okay. Pois éé.

**Soffie:** Huhsaushuashua²! Yah! Não posso falar se acertou ou não, mas valeu (Y)! Tadinha da saidera. Huhu.

Sem reviews não tem capítulo, un? Obrigada. Continue comentando :x

BeijO.


End file.
